User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/22FEB2007-28FEB2007
Did you know list I can't find the list of future "Did you know"s any more (they were on the Main Page2 talk page, right?). Anyway, I know there was a list, but I thought it might be good to "cut line" and post something like a Did you know... "Stephen produced his own award-winning PowerPoint Documentary on Global warming?" Because of the Oscars timing, otherwise not. Just a thought before I go off to spend 8 more hours working on a powerpoint myself.... I'll post this same on Esteban's page, since I don't know where the official list now lives. :)--thisniss 16:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Timmy These posts are not random they are in response to the February 27, 2007 edition of "the word" where Stephen stated that he would hunt squirrel's with Patriot missiles. Timmy the squirrel was deeply offended by this and had me issue this warning on the colbertnation.com message board: Mr Stephen Colbert: I am writing this to warn you that you have placed Stephen Jr in imminent danger. On last night's show you stated that you were planning to hunt squirrels with WMD's. This statement has angered Timmy. As you are probably unaware Timmy is the one and only squirrel in the world. He has said that if you do not make a formal retraction and apologize to him. he will take matters into his own hands. He is planning on capturing Stephen Jr and holding him hostage until the retraction/apology is made on your show. If you refuse to apologize Stephen Jr will pay the price. This is not a joke, Timmy the squirrel is not happy with you Stephen. Please take my advice, I do not want to see any harm come to Stephen Jr. Sincerely, TimmyTheSquirrel@gmail.com of Lake Superior State University and since Stephen did not apologize on the air Timmy has taken Stephen Jr. Hostage until the apology is made. Timmy and I would appreciate it if you would please stop deleting my changes. Black Ice My out of character response - The book looks interesting, I will probably buy and read it in the very near future. In character response - Seems too facty. Besides, everyone knows that hockey was invented in 1952 by godless communists from Canada who needed something to do while freezing their butts off in the middle of winter, besides ice fishing or clubbing baby seals to death, and that the NHL was formed by an Eskimo, a Mountie, and a dirty French-Canadian soon after that. --DeagleSteagle Conservapedia Would you want to work in some of your work on Uncyclopedia into our article? I feel much of it is truthy. --Esteban Colberto 20:17, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, I added the article on Uncyclopedia because originally I wasn't going to give them the time of day on our site, but what you guys have done seems perfectly fine. Thanks I might just add some stuff there, too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Conservapedia's God is Andy Schlafly, who has written numerous brilliant and truthy articles. He is getting his own page very soon. Hiram was actually blocked for a couple of weeks and they found this post.--Esteban Colberto 23:43, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, this was making the rounds in some Wikimedia channels: "truthiness" of the cactus. --Splarka (talk) 06:57, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::Make sure you check out our entry on them: Conservapedia.com--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:02, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality Travel In thisniss' comments on my Gitmo North article, she mentioned that the article should maybe be changed to be more like a travel brochure. I created a sandbox page User:OHeL/Sandbox and pulled in some code from a wiki devoted to travel (I think you know the one)! I didn't do this to copy the wiki's content, I did it to copy the style of the Wiki's Main page, all in the effort to confuse those people using wikis as a source of information and end up here. It appears to me that this could be a new feature for Wikilaity... but before I go any further I want to make sure I'm not duplicating something already in the works... and if I may have overstepped some boundaries going in this direction. I did laugh at the fact that half of the links (Africa, etc., are active in the Sandbox since there are alredy articles here. --OHeL 14:50, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Copied and moved conversation to Suggestions (because I really like it).--thisniss 15:06, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::I was looking at it as just another way of unifying our "geography" category. Not necessarily a bunch of new stuff, just a new way of pointing to stuff that's already here. I don't feel we need to approach this as a huge new project - I saw this more as a kind of glorified template, like the "Law" series or the "Zoo" stuff. We actually do have quite a lot of geography articles, 116 in the Geography category (once you subtract the templates). The Zoo category has 53 (subtracting template) and a front page link, and the American Law series has 40. A "Travel Portal" might be a neat way to frame the Geography category, esp. if it looks like (but isn't really) a "take off" on another wik*project. And yes, we already have too much to do. But we also have a really interesting new person who's excited about an interesting idea, so why not talk about it? It's fine to say "This is a good idea, but one we'll save for later." At least that way it's on the table for when we do have time, etc.--thisniss 04:13, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see anything wrong with another category, I thought you wanted to start another BIG PROJECT!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:18, 26 February 2007 (UTC) LMAO I was just about to purge the tubes and go to bed (of course, I'm referring to the tubes of The Internets) when I saw your message re: altering the image of The Baby Muhammed. Priceless! --OHeL 05:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Reskin Looks good! Let me know what you'd like me to help with, and I will happily pitch in.--thisniss 05:19, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :We already have a few things we need to address.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:30, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It's OK If You're A Baptist The attorney for a former Baptist church leader who had spoken out against homosexuality said Thursday that the minister has a constitutional right to solicit sex from an undercover policeman. http://www.crooksandliars.com/2007/02/24/hate-the-sin-but-the-sinner-is-fabulous/ --El Payo 03:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Pakistan Institute of Terrorism My gut feeling was not that this was ripped off, and my hope is of course that it's not. But any time someone new shows up and puts up a couple of really strong pages that are pretty much instantaneous and amazing, I figure that's ... well, remarkable. This page and the Pakistan page are certainly not your typical newbie's first offerings. So I just wanted to make sure that they weren't ripped off. I don't think that the fact that "PIT" might be a running gag in some circles means anything one way or another. I really do hope this is original work, because it's very good. Do you feel I was "hyper-vigilant" in asking about this?--thisniss 20:42, 24 February 2007 (UTC) New Template Wikiality.com had a new arrival today: The Baby Muhammed. To celebrate the news I took a stab at designing a template: is evil and impure. The Baby Satan and The Baby Muhammed feed on this stuff! Do with it what you wish... --OHeL 19:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC) What image? Thanks for putting that non-existent image on that page that never existed. I was gonna get to it eventually. :P--Esteban Colberto 19:16, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Conservapedia and the 6,000 year old Jesus Horses Moving conversation to admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :"Someone" did a fine job with the Uncyclopedia piece! I only wish I knew whom to praise lavishly.--thisniss 02:14, 24 February 2007 (UTC) One more thing Because I don't know when I'll get back to it, and because you are the master of Truthiness Formulae: Colberto Ergo Sum. If you want to play, feel free. The phrase came to me, and it seemed necessary, but I don't have any substantial "plans" for it right now beyond what you see there. The titles are always my favorite part, anyway. :) --thisniss 06:31, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :First of all, you never need to say "No Offense." I wasn't trying to pawn anything off on you, just offering/ inviting you to play if you wanted to. Second, Whoa. You more than have your work cut out for you. If you need anything, perhaps you should let me know! lol (not that you do, not that you would, not that I could right now anyway - but... ) :Third, is the "missing T" in the re-direct link from the news piece deliberate? Like you're trying to make multiple layers of redirects so it's hard to get to the information? Or was it just a typo that created a double redirect?? Because if it's a satirical move, I think the names of the redirects should be more different (not just one typo, but three different names, or multiple typos, or a whole word's difference, or something). Right now the difference is too subtle for a joke and just seems like a typo. If it was just a typo, and you have NO friggin idea what I'm talking about right now, go to your "breaking news" piece and try to link out to the "Office of the Inspector General's Report on Anti-Terror Convictions Post 9-11" at the bottom. Follow the links and see what I mean - "Departmen" v. "Department". THEN - you should think about making this into a joke, but a less subtle one. lol. Maybe like 5 levels of re-direct to get from one thing to another before finally getting to the real report? Maybe these could even be tied into things in the report - like getting incorrectly charged for 6 marriages sends you to one re-direct, and getting off with a mere gun charge sends you to another. :I don't know, maybe this is just dumb. Just riffing on your "missing T" instead of making "Catalogue of Ships" slides, which is what I should be doing. Anyway, if you do this, you will have to post a "Do not fix these Double Redirects" message on the talk pages - but since you & I are the only ones who ever do that, you won't have to worry about it for a while.--thisniss 07:20, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::It's a mistake, I pooped, and El caught it, but I forgot to fix the redirects, etc until just now. As far as the "no offense" comment I was really trying not to be offensive. I don't want to tell someone "no" when asked to help. It's just that I had another more pressing thing...and now I just added 2 more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:26, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::It still might be interesting at some point to make it maze-like to get to the page through several layers of re-directing "go here" then "go here" type steps - but maybe that's just me thinking too literally about the experience of bureaucratic mismanagement. Brazil seems more like my daily reality the older I get (except I don't have Ian Holm for a boss).--thisniss 13:17, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 I think my favorite part is "Truthyism truthyism balls balls truthyism balls". Can we keep that? Seriously, though, this looks pretty great! I'm wondering if would be better to put the "Breaking News" and "Caption" pics section over the Featured Articles section, though. Since the "Breaking News"/Pics, etc. changes more frequently, it seems like it should get higher placement on the main page - at least until the "Features" start moving again. My whole reason for wanting that Middle Box was less about the "Features" and all about having something cool to look at that doesn't feel static and is purty, and - most importantly - is above the "scroll break" so you can see that it's "new" without having to do any work to find it. If the News/Captions is what people are charged up about right now, why not put it about the "scroll break"? At the rate those are changing, it will be like having a "new" Main Page practically every day (and I will never bug you again) (about this) (maybe). lol.--thisniss 06:20, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :No, features goes on top. That stuff is what people vote on; they pick them, it should stay above the scroll as it were. Breaking News, captions are admin picked exclusively. It would not be fair to put those on top. The top section is for the thing you and Esteban wanted for daily thingies, keep that on top, welcome section second, "Most of what you need to know" (news, caption included) third, (adendumb) mini link box fourth (adendumb), then external links at the bottom. :The formatting for the top front page is ready whenever you guys are--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::It looks awesome. Nice job on the Did you know... section. I am going to do one, possibly two more things and then I'll be ready to roll. --Esteban Colberto 18:28, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Pages with Bad Names Was this in reference to my reply to the "why does this page exist?" question on the "Bacon..." talk page? I was trying to answer the question with what I thought was the most reasonable and honest explanation. But I think the 404 solution is a good way to handle to larger problem, and I will use it in the future. If there is another page that prompted this, please let me know. As you know, I am sort of "in and out" this week and next, so I may just be missing something here and don't want to be. Sorry for the flakiness - my head is in media files.--thisniss 05:02, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes and No...El and I created the 404-redirect "policy" after a certain favorite page of racists was being created and recreated over and over--apparently independent of each other. I "remembered" to post the policy on the Wikiality talk:Admin Board after seeing your post about the Bacon thing. So, no, you are not missing anything, I was by not posting it when it was "created".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Gitmo North Thanks for the pic! I've incorporated many of the changes you suggested in Peer Review (my comments are on the Peer Review page). I was wondering though why you added the Template:current template... the template refers to the US while Gitmo North is actually an ongoing Catastrophuck in Canada. Wondering... have Canada's Conservatives done enough good deeds to warrant creation of a Canadian version of the template? :) --OHeL 00:48, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :UPDATE: The Supreme Court of Canada struck down Security Certificates as a violation of the Charter of Rights and Freedoms (details here) today. I'm wondering how to handle this tidbit in the article. I suppose security certificates now have more truthiness today than they did yesterday... Any suggestions? --OHeL 03:26, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Great Wall Pic Thanks for the pic --Colberican 17:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Linking Up I just noticed that National Day of Prayer was a "Wanted Page" (it's on our God Template), so it made sense to me to make this a redirect to Pray for Stephen. If someone wants to write an entry for it later, they can always de-link. But I mean, really... is there another "National Day of Prayer"? The only thing is, now PfS is linked to our God template. So, de-link if that seems simpler, or leave me a note and I'll de-link later.--thisniss 05:20, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :National Days of Prayer are usually declared by George Bush when his poll numbers are sinking lower. They are distinct from the Day of Prayer that Mastermedia International calls for media figures/influencers. --El Payo 22:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::El, did you want to change the page to show your ideas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::There actually is another National Day of Prayer organized by James Dobson's Wife! Stephen actually talks about it on an episode in May I think so I feel the page needs to remain open (I'll write the entry when I find the episode). --Esteban Colberto 23:27, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Hey - I just saw that this had turned into a conversation! I know what a "National Day of Prayer" really is. My point in linking the long-unnoticed red link that's been sitting there unloved in our God Template with the completely unrelated "Pray for Stephen" was that this seemed like a truthy and expedient way to "blue" the link until someone else came along and actually wrote the d*mn article for the "real" Nat'l Day of Prayer. Sheesh, people. Next thing I know, somebody's gonna tell me that May 13 isn't a "real" "National" "holiday" either. Well you know what I call those people??? (I was going to come up with something really scathing, but my other compy is doing something weird, so I gotta run). :)--thisniss 05:19, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Nomination Process Allright, I will admit I'm from Ontario so the uptake is slow sometimes. Re your comment "...as I recall, you did write a page or two that would look good up there if only someone would nominate it, then vote for it...hint, hint..." Reading the rules... "Before a page can be nominated, it must first pass Peer Review. Please post your page there for pre-nominating "vetting". New pages should stay on Peer Review for at least a week before being nominated." Am I missing something in the process? Some of my pages are in Peer Review now... this is not the process to follow prior to Feature Article nomination? And, I would not be comfortable nominating my own work (if that is what the intention of the "hint" is.) I may think my work has merit, but frankly, my opinion is skewed by my ego. If we need some nomination action happening to get the ball rolling, I think Alethic Logic should have his Hand of God page nominated as a feature. Great work on the pic with the ruler. (Hand of God smiting Man) ... makes me laugh whenever I see it / think about it. --OHeL 03:22, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Features I'm going to work on it today as I have some time. I saw Main Page2 and I like it. I have some ideas as well that I'll get back to you with. --Esteban Colberto 18:56, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just directed to what I assume is main page2 - it's not exactly intuitive about letting you log in... just sayin'... '--Alethic Logic 00:15, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' ::OK, I guess it was the main page. For some reason the log in toolbar wasn't visible - it is now. Maybe a Firefox glitch - or user error. '--Alethic Logic 00:17, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Whats going on, and who gives a shit Its what all students are thinking of right now in class...Tourskin 23:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : Okay, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the approval!Tourskin 23:47, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the images, its just what I needed!Tourskin 01:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Do Not Delete Notification Please do not delete my epic article, Reel Politics: If Hollywood Ran America on grounds of randomness. It's a real show on FOX and therefore carries with it, it's own inherent truthiness.--Slanderson 08:20, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Cool! I checked out Conservapedia.com but can't get a user account there. Plus it's slow, really slow. Someday I hope to become a noted vandal there. Yes, I'd like it to be saved from tagging. Thanx